


Smile

by Fire_Cooking



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: Ernesto wishes he had a mouth for a lot of reasons, but just smiling seemed like an important one
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making the Neilnesto tag full and no one can stop me

Ernesto would have smiled if he was built with that ability. But that didn't bother him much. Though sometimes he felt like being able to show more than four emotions outwardly would be helpful. He wouldn't need to explain himself as much when it came time to talk to people.

There was stillness as Neil quietly made a face and worked. The little scrunched up emotion he could show when he was concentrating gave away everything he was thinking. About colour, lighting, shadows, and shapes. Make it was more in the way his eyebrows knitted together and he grimaced a bit. The way he almost smirked and his tongue stuck out.

Drawing him.

It felt flattering to be asked to pose. It felt flattering to be told that he was in just the right place and he was perfect. He didn't think that he had that flattering of a body but Neil insisted he was perfect. How Neil gave him little compliments as he drew. How Neil instead on being able to see as much of him as possible.

It made him feel pretty.

It made him feel strong.

It made him feel loved.

“Almost done, babe.” Neil said as he picked up a pastel chalk and kept working tirelessly. Ernesto could note the little drips of sweat on Neil's forehead and the smears on his face of the pastels from when he touched it briefly. Neil was completely in the zone in his art, barely murmuring as he worked on refining. Ernesto thanked Cob that he could sit still like this, for Neil's sake of course.

Neil put down his chalk and chef's kissed.

Ernesto felt himself getting gitty. Neil picked up his page and turned it around.

Ernesto gasped. “Neil, it's so good!”

“It only looks good because I had such a perfect model.” Neil peeped.

“You flatterer.” Ernesto puffed, he sat up and closed his eye, relaxing.

“Stay like that!” Neil chirped.

Ernesto froze, and could hear a new page get pulled out.

“I want to draw you like this.” Neil called.

Ernesto stayed locked into position Neil sighed as he started to draw.

“I thought you just needed one sitting.” Ernesto laughed.

“I just love when you smile.” Neil said as he worked.

“I don't have a mouth, Neil.”

“You don't need a mouth to smile, everything about you says your smiling.” Neil laughed back. He kept working as Ernesto sat, smiling away.


End file.
